Silena Beauregard
Silena Beauregard - 'córka Afrodyty, dziewczyna Charlesa Beckendorfa. Podczas II wojny tytanów została zabita przez drakona. Charakter Jak dało się zauważyć, Silena była miła i opiekuńcza dla innych obozowiczów. Według Percy'ego byłą jedną z najładniejszych, najsympatyczniejszych i najschludniejszych dziewczyn z domku Afrodyty. Bardzo kochała Beckendorfa i dbała o niego. Czuła się po części odpowiedzialna za jego śmierć. Wygląd Nie wiadomo, jak Silena naprawdę wyglądała. Z "Archiwum Herosów " wynika, że jej włosy były czarne, a oczy czekoladowo brązowe. W książce "Ostatni Olimpijczyk" miała brązowe włosy i niebieskie oczy, a w "Przewodniku po Świecie Herosów" blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Jednak we wszystkich opisach jest ona piękna, szczupłą dziewczyną, na którą wszyscy zawsze patrzą. Jako córka Afrodyty, Silena może zmieniać swój wygląd, gdy poprzedni jej się znudzi. Zmienne opisy jej wyglądu mogą się sugerować właśnie tą umiejętnością. Występowanie Złodziej Pioruna Silena nie pojawiła się z ,,Złodzieju Pioruna". Morze Potworów Silena pojawiła się w ,,Morzu Potworów" wtedy, gdy uczyła Percy'ego jazdy na pegazie. Percy określił ją wtedy jako ,,jedną z sympatyczniejszych dziewczyn z domku Afrodyty", ponieważ Silena jako jedyna córka tej bogini nie śmiała się z cyklopa Tysona. Klątwa Tytana W ,,Klątwie Tytana" Silena wykłócała się z jedną z łowczyń oraz brała udział w bitwie o sztandar z łowczyniami (była na nie zła, ponieważ stwierdziły, że miłość jest bez sensu) w której dowodziła grupką dwóch obozowiczów. Bitwa w Labiryncie W ,,Bitwie w Labiryncie" Silena po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w momencie, w którym Pery wrócił do obozu (pomachała mu wtedy z pegaza). W innym momencie była obecna podczas narady starszych grupowych na arenie. Prawdopodobnie brała też udział w bitwie o labirynt, ale nie jest dokładnie podane jej imię, tylko jest powiedziane że dzieci Afrodyty poprawiały niektórym zbroje, więc możliwe jest, że Silena byłą jednym z tych dzieci. Ostatni Olimpijczyk W tej części Silena pojawiała się dość często. Pierwszy raz była na zdjęciu, które trzymał Charlie Beckendorf na statku ,,Księżniczka Andromeda", zanim umarł. Gdy Percy wrócił do obozu, Silena byłą jedną z pierwszych, którzy go zobaczyli. Dziewczyna od razu spytała się, gdzie jest jej chłopak. Gdy Chejron proponował jej, by porozmawiali o tym w Wielkim Domu, córka Afrodyty od razu domyśliła się, że coś poszło nie tak i Charlie umarł. Dziewczyna rozpłakała się. Clarisse odprowadziła ją do Wielkiego Domu, proponując Silenie, że robi jej gorącą czekoladę. Potem Silena bierze udział w naradzie wojennej przy stole ping-pongowym. Potem widzimy, jak Clarisse wraz z Chrisem ją pociesza. Następny moment z Sielną to był ten, w którym Percy Jackson zwołał półbogów z Obozu Herosów na Manhattan i tłumaczył im, jakich miejsc mają bronić. Następnie, gdy Annabeth została ranna, to Silena zadzwoni do Percy'ego informując go, że córka Ateny leży w Hotelu Plaza i że jest z nią bardzo źle. Gdy Percy już jest po spotkaniu z Annabeth, odbywa rozmowę z Sileną. Dziewczyna zadręcza się, że jest do niczego i że to z jej winy Annabeth jest w tak ciężkim stanie. Percy natychmiast wszystkiemu zaprzecza. Chłopak twierdzi, że córka Afrodyty najlepiej z wszystkich lata na pegazach, że się świetnie dogaduje z każdym obozowiczem. Przyznał, że to nie lada wyczyn zaprzyjaźnić się z Clarisse La Rue. Silena wtedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że to ona jedna może przekonać córkę Aresa by pomogła im w walce (bo Clarisse zrezygnowała z brania udziału w bitwie, a z nią cały domek Aresa). Dziewczyna szybko bierze pegaza i leci do obozu. Później dowiadujemy się, że Silenie nie udało się namówić Clarisse do powrotu na Manhattan, więc kradnie zbroje przyjaciółki i udaje nią. Dzieci Aresa łatwo dały się na to nabrać i ruszają za Sileną na pole walki. Akurat wtedy był atak drakona. Córka Afrodyty stara się pokonać potwora, lecz ten opluwa ją kwasem i dziewczyna upada. Dokładnie w tym momencie przylatuje prawdziwa Clarisse. Zabija ona drakona i od razu biegnie do przyjaciółki. Silena przed śmiercią mówi wszystkim, że ta wojna to jest jej wina i przyznaje się, że to ona była szpiegiem Kronosa. Mówi też, że tylko na początku pomagała Luke'owi, bo był bardzo przystojny i miły. Później, gdy poznała Beckendorfa, chciała przestać mu pomagać, lecz Luke ją szantażował. Twierdził, że jak nie będzie mu przesyłać informacji, to on ją wyda i powie wszystkim, że jest zła i oni ją odrzucą. Silena prosi wszystkich o wybaczenie. Potem, po słowach ,,Charlie... Widzę Charliego" dziewczyna umiera. Gdy obozowicze palili jej całun wszyscy traktowali ją jak bohaterkę. Ani razu nie padło słowo ,,szpieg". Zagubiony Heros Silena nie występuje w ,,Zagubionym Herosie", lecz zostaje kilkakrotnie wspomniana. Pierwszy raz, gdy Annabeth Chase z Piper McLean przechodzą obok domku Afrodyty, a córka Ateny mówi, że ostatnia grupowa była super. Potem, gdy Piper mieszka już w domku numer dziesięć, Drew Tanaka drwi z niej, gdy ta nie chce przejść rytuału przejścia i mówi, że poprzednia grupowa, Silena Beauregard też nie chciała go przejść, ale ona okazała się szpiegiem. W innym momencie Piper myśli, że jest zdrajczynią, dokładnie jak Silena. Na końcu zostaje wspomniana, gdy Piper mówi do Drew, że jest zła grupową. Tłumaczy jej, że dzieci Afrodyty powinny kochać innych, a nie tylko ładnie wyglądać, i że Silena jest tego najlepszym przykładem. Piper przyznaje, że to prawda, że była grupowa była szpiegiem, ale zginęła dla dobra przyjaciół i tylko to się liczy, przez to stała się bohaterką. Dom Hadesa W ..Domu Hadesa" Silena zostaje wspomniana przez Annabeth Chase, gdy rzeka Kokytos mówi jej, że dziewczyna mogła zapobiec śmierci córki Afrodyty i innych półbogów (np. Zoe Nightshade, Luke'a Castellana). Zdolności *'ADHD '- jak każdy półbóg, Silena miała ADHD. *'Dysleksja '- jej mózg był przyzwyczajony do starożytnej greki. *'Czarmowa '- posiadała zdolność nakłaniania innych ludzi do wykonywania swoich poleceń. *'Umiejętności jeździeckie '- była mistrzynią jazdy na pegazach. *'Znajomość języków - jako córka Afrodyty, znała płynnie francuski - język miłości. *'Kontrolowanie magii '- posiadała trochę władzy nad magią miłosną. Ciekawostki *Silena i Clarisse mają wspólne przyrodnie rodzeństwo: Fobosa i Dejmosa.thumb *Tylko ona mówi do swojego chłopaka "Charlie", inni nazywają go po prostu "Beckendorf". *W każdej książce jej wygląd jest inaczej opisany. *W filmie "Morze Potworów", jej nazwisko zostaje wspomniane, jako jeden z obozowiczów którzy zdradzali Bogów Olimpijskich i pomagali Kronosowi. W książce zaś o tym że Silena była szpiegiem dowiadujemy się dopiero w "Ostatnim Olimpijczyku". * Chociaż była szpiegiem Kronosa, umarła za Obóz Herosów - by zmotywować herosów, udawała Clarisse i zaczęła walczyć z drakonem. * Z początku jej związek z Charliem miał być częścią rytuału (miała go w sobie rozkochać i rzucić), jednak później naprawdę się zakochała. * Przez to, że zakochała się w Charlim i zaczęła z nim chodzić nigdy nie przeszła rytuału. * Jej ojciec pracował w sklepie z słodyczami, przez co uwiódł Afrodytę. * Nazwisko "Beauregard" (fran. beau - piękny; regard - patrzeć) można przetłumaczyć na "pięknie wyglądać" (org. "beautiful look"). * Jej całun był koloru różowego. * Obozowicze od Aresa i Afrodyty traktowali ją jako swoją bohaterkę. * Nie lubiła łowczyń, ponieważ uważały, że miłość jest bez sensu Charles and Silena.jpg Silena z chrlim na zakupach.jpg 111 a silena.jpg Silena plakat.jpg Silena by aktigerlily-d5u1wpr.jpg Chibi silena.jpg SIlena Beauregard.png Charles and silena by jujubajulia-d5fgvgz.png Silena and charles by jackie lyn-d5btvbv.png Silena beauregard by aireenscolor-d6c9od4.jpg SilenaB.png SilenaCharm.jpg Silena i Charlie.png SilenaPink.png Silena Flower.jpg Silena Hero.jpg Silena Camp.png SilenaJelli.jpg SilenaRose.jpg Silena Smile.jpg Silena.jpg Kategoria:Postacie z "Przewodnik po świecie herosów" Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Dzieci Afrodyty Kategoria:Postacie o niebieskich oczach Kategoria:Postacie o czarnych włosach Kategoria:Umarli Kategoria:Nieżywi Kategoria:Polegli w walce Kategoria:Osoby mieszkające po śmierci w Elizjum Kategoria:Postacie z filmu "Morze Potworów" Kategoria:Postacie z "Morze potworów" Kategoria:Postacie z "Klątwa Tytana" Kategoria:Postacie z "Bitwa w Labiryncie" Kategoria:Postacie z "Ostatni Olimpijczyk" Kategoria:Postacie z "Archiwum Herosów" Kategoria:Postacie z "Zagubiony Heros" Kategoria:Grecy